The AuSome Six!
The AuSome Six, stylized as The AuSome Six! or sometimes just simply known as AuSome Six, is a 2020 upcoming American superhero animated television series created by Mozart999. The show is greenlit for 4 seasons. Go here for the official wiki. Dubs * Los AuSome Seis! (Spanish) * Les AuSome Six! (French) * L'ausome Sei! (Italian) * Das AuSome Sechs! (German) * Ten AuSome Sześć! (Polish) * 그 아우소메 육! (Korean) * の アウソメ 六! (Japanese) Synopsis The first season of The AuSome Six! takes place in the year 2020 on an alternate timeline where the government has recently developed a secret method for time travel. After the anti-vaccine movement has reached its peak, an international organization known as Project A.U.S.O.M was created. Its mission was to send six famous geniuses from history to restore the Six Values; Einstein, defending Knowledge, Newton, defending Wisdom, Mozart, defending Beauty, Jefferson, defending Liberty, Dickinson, defending Creativity, and Tesla, defending Curiosity. Upon entering the present world, they each have received special training and six Badges, which they use to activate superpowers known as AuSome Mode. The series focuses on the Six and their daily adventures to stopping evil in the world. Characters Protagonists Major * TBA: The AuSome Six The AuSome Six, otherwise just simply known as the Six, are the biggest badasses in the universe basically the superhero versions of six historical figures. The series focuses on them and their daily adventures. Although they typically appear as normal humans, they can use the Badges to allow them to change to AuSome Mode to get superpowers. They currently reside in the AuSome Six Headquarters. * Albert Einstein: The first member of the AuSome Six and the leader of the group. He represents the value of Knowledge. * Isaac Newton: '''The second member of the AuSome Six. He represents the value of Wisdom. * '''Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart: The third member of the AuSome Six. He represents the value of Beauty. * 'Thomas Jefferson: '''The fourth member of the AuSome Six. He represents the value of Liberty. * '''Emily Dickinson: '''The fifth member of the AuSome Six. She represents the value of Creativity. * '''Nikola Tesla: '''The sixth member of the AuSome Six. He represents the value of Curiosity. Minor TBA Antagonists Major These are the major rivals of the AuSome Six. * TBA: * TBA: * TBA: * TBA: * TBA: * TBA: Minor TBA Ideas The AuSome Six!/Ideas Tropes The AuSome Six!/Tropes Concept art The AuSome Six!/Concept Art Parental Guidance Parental Guidance/The AuSome Six! Commercials The AuSome Six!/Commercials Episodes Pilot * 'How It All Began: '''TBA Unnamed shorts * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * ??? Season 1 * 101: TBA * 102: TBA * 103: TBA * 104: TBA * 105: TBA * 106: TBA * 107: TBA * 108: TBA * 109: TBA * 110: TBA * 111: TBA * 112: TBA * 113: TBA * 114: TBA * 115: TBA * 116: TBA * 117: TBA * 118: TBA * 119: TBA * 120: TBA * 121: TBA * 122: TBA * 123: TBA * 124: TBA Category:Pages by Mozart999 Category:TV Shows Category:Tv shows Category:Shows Category:Television Category:Animation Category:Animations Category:Random-ness Wiki Shows Category:Random-ness Media Category:The AuSome Six! Category:Wolfie Productions Category:TV shows Category:The Steamed Clams Channel Category:TV-14